kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Learning analytics
}}|class="toclimit- }"}} | __TOC__ |} Category:Wikipedia templates Learning analytics is the use of intelligent data, learner-produced data, and analysis models to discover information and social connections for predicting and advising people's learning. History Work in progress: sociologists like Wellman and Watts...and mathematicians like Barabasi and Strogatz. The work of these individuals has provided us with a good sense of the patterns that networks exhibit (small world, power laws), the attributes of connections (in early 70's, Granovetter explored connections from a perspective of tie strength and impact on new information), and the social dimensions of networks (for example, geography still matters in a digital networked world). Criticism # "I somewhat disagree with this definition - it serves well as an introductory concept if we use analytics as a support structure for existing education models. I think learning analytics - at an advanced and integrated implementation - can do away with pre-fab curriculum models". George Siemens, 2010.George Siemens in the Learning Analytics Google Group discussion, August 2010 # "In the descriptions of learning analytics we talk about using data to "predict success". I've struggled with that as I pore over our databases. I've come to realize there are different views/levels of success." Mike Sharkey 2010.Mike Sharkey - Director of Academic Analytics, University of Phoenix, in the Learning Analytics Google Group discussion, August 2010 Methods Methods for learning analytics include: * Social network analysis (SNA) - "the mapping and measuring of relationships and flows between people, groups, organizations, computers, URLs, and other connected information/knowledge entities. The nodes in the network are the people and groups while the links show relationships or flows between the nodes. SNA provides both a visual and a mathematical analysis of human relationships. Management consultants use this methodology with their business clients and call it Organizational Network Analysis ONA."Social Network Analysis, A Brief Introduction * Behavioral trust analysis - using instances of conversation and propagation (people communicating and using information to generate new information) as an indicator of trust.Measuring Behavioral Trust in Social Networks * Influence and passivity measure - assessing the influence of people and information by measuring the number of times it is passed on, cited, or retweeted.http://papers.ssrn.com/sol3/papers.cfm?abstract_id=1653135 Influence and Passivity in Social Media] * Content analysis * Social network analysis * Impact of interaction * Prediction * Personalization & adaptation * Intervention Software Much of the software that is currently used for learning analytics duplicates functionality of web analytics software, but applies it to learner interactions with content. Social network analysis tools are commonly used to map social connections and discussions (see Social network analysis software). See also *Text analytics *Academic analytics *Pattern recognition *Data mining *Odds algorithm *Predictive analytics References External links * Learning Analytics Google Group with discussions from researchers and individuals interested in the topic. * 1st International Conference Learning Analytics & Knowledge * Next Gen Learning definition * Goldstein, P. J., & Katz, R. N. Academic analytics: The uses of management information and technology in higher education. 2005 * Educational Data mining * IBM Business Analytics * Campbell, J. & Oblinger, D. Academic analytics. Educause 2007. * Educause resources on learning analytics * Norris, D., Baer, L., & Offerman, M. A National Agenda for Action Analytics. National Symposium on Action Analytics 2009. * Adali, S., et al. Measuring Behavioral Trust in Social Networks. IEEE International Conference 2010. * Romero, D., et al. Influence and Passivity in Social Media. Social Science Research Network, 2010. * Graber, C. Behavior Influenced More In Denser Networks. Scientific American, 2010 (Includes audio recording). Category:Analytics Category:Learning Category:Education